User talk:Urthan
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome Brother RE: Mourning Wardens Art RE: Sons of Iron Art Hey brother! I would be honoured to hook you up with some additional artwork for your Sons of Iron! I'll get right on it! I'll let you know when I'm done. Stay tuned... Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 17:38, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Homebrew Wiki Discord Up & Running RE: Successors Hey Urthan, I think it's an excellent idea! I say go for it! You could always say your Successor Chapter was authorised to be created before their progenitor's gene-seed or questionable characteristics started to show up. I think it would make for some engaging storytelling and for a more interesting read. Have fun coming up with a Successor! I look forward to reading it. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:33, April 23, 2019 (UTC) About your Storm Angels Storm Angels Icon Storm Angels Armorial.png|Storm Angels armorial with Chapter iconography. Storm Angels_Chapter Icon.png|Storm Angels iconography. Storm Angelsl_Death Co..png|Storm Angels afflicted battle-brother assigned to the Chapter's Death Company. (Art by Achilles Prime.) It looks stunning Algrim ! I'll start using those, but I'll uploads the categories and all correctly now :) --Urthan (talk) 20:38, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Storm Angels Colours Storm Angels_Champion.png|Storm Angels Company Champion. Note: More subdued greyish-blue colour, which evokes the overall colours of the tumultuous oceans of their watery homeworld. File:Storm_Angels_Tactical_Marine_1.png|Storm Angels Tactical Marine. IX Legion Vet Legionary.png|IX Legion original colour scheme at the time of the Great Crusade. Note: The same subdued greyish-blue colour. Heya Algrim ! Well, they are perfect ! I'll add them to the Storm Angels page ! --Urthan (talk) 10:24, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Seekers of Penitence Art Haha, don't worry! I went for a walk, came back and saw everything you and Achilles had done, and I was awestruck! You guys really are the best :) !--Urthan (talk) 13:41, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Wild Wolves quote Hey,thanks for the amazing quote ! Follower of Slaanesh (talk) 19:22, October 8, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome XD ! Urthan (talk) 19:43, October 8, 2019 (UTC)